Finally
by BrokenSongbird
Summary: I was always on the sidelines, always second in his eyes. I am Elijah Gray and yes I am a girl. I am now in quite a predicament I am in love with my best-I mean- ex-best friend. What's a girl to do? One-shot. OC/Jacob. Reviews Please!


**Hey this is my first fanfic so please review, it'll really help!**

* * *

><p>Jacob Black.<p>

The name alone sends shivers down my spine.

I suppose I should introduce myself, my name is Elijah Gray and yes I am a girl. I know I have a boy's name and have been constantly reminded all my life about it but what can you do. I am sixteen years old and attend school in a reservation named La Push. I used to live in England but when my mum left us, my dad decided he wanted a change and we moved to America when I was seven years old. Even though I have lived in America for nine years now, both mine and my dad's British accent has refused to budge. I'm pretty plain looking really; brown eyes, dull, mousy hair that refuses to be tamed, white skin and very small in size. So in a reservation full of native Americans, I stand out like a sore thumb.

Now your probably wondering who Jacob Black is. Well, he was the first person to be kind to me when I first moved to La Push. All of the other children pointed and whispered but not Jacob. He waltzed over, all confidence, and sat down next to me, proudly declaring he was my new best friend and, well, that's who he became, we were inseparable. He was my confident, my ally and eventually I fell in love with him. Of course I couldn't tell him, he'd never like me like that, not when he could choose from all of the other pretty, native girls. So for years I kept quiet, watching from the sidelines.

Then only a few months ago, one of Jacob and my friends, Embry became ill. He was off for weeks. When he did come in he had changed, both in appearance and personality. He became tall, very tall, and looked like he had been taking steroids and his hair had been cropped short. Instead of sixteen he looked twenty-five. He also began to hang around with Sam and his gang. He ignored us and told us to leave him alone.

Jacob then began to worry if he was next. I promised him it would be fine, Sam wouldn't get him. I was wrong…

I walked into class with a face like thunder. How dare he stand me up! He could have told me he wasn't going to come and pick me up instead of making me wait around for him, so I was late for school. Luckily I managed to catch the bus. As soon as I saw him I was going to give him a piece of my mind. I was shocked to see our desk empty though. Quil, another one of our friends, looked quite alone sat at the desk behind mine by himself.

I quickly sat at my desk, dumping my bag by my chair. I turned around to greet Quil.

" Hey Quil, have you seen Jake today?"

"No, Billy rang up last night to tell me Jake was sick and wouldn't be in today. Didn't he call you too?" He asked.

I frowned. "No he didn't." Billy was Jacob's dad, he knew how close we were, why didn't he call?

"I'm sure it's nothing. Probably just forgot. You know how parents are, never getting anything right." He joked, trying to reassure me.

I smiled weakly at him. Something just didn't feel right.

Two week passed and Jake still wasn't in. I was beginning to get worried. I had called Jake's house so many times I had lost count. Every time, Billy answered. He told me that Jake couldn't have any visitors and that I couldn't speak to him before he would hang up.

Then, out of nowhere, Jacob came to school. He wasn't alone though. He was surrounded by Jared, Paul and Embry, all members of Sam's gang. He had also gotten taller and was covered in muscles. His beautiful raven hair had been cut short. I didn't think it was even possible but Jacob had become even more handsome, I found myself falling in love with him all over again and so did every other girl who laid eyes on him.

Why hadn't he come over?

I gave Quil a quick glance before making my way over to the group of native giants. I could feel the eyes of the other students watching me, I could hear their whispers. Each set of dark eyes from the gang watched me move towards them, but only one pair stood out. When I looked into them, it was like nothing else mattered. My heart began to race and my mind buzzed. It was like I was floating, yet I could feel my feet touching the ground. He was so beautiful.

"Ermm, Jacob? I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment? In private?" I felt so nervous under their stony gazes. Even Embry was looking at me through hard eyes, my own friend, ex-friend. Then their eyes shifted to Jacob, some shocked, some pleased. Jacob, though, looked like he'd been punched in the face, only for a moment. He quickly put the blank mask back on and nodded before walking to the side of the school building, me trailing behind like a puppy.

"Are you alright?" I asked as soon as he turned back around to face me. "I mean, you've been off for two weeks!"

"I'm fine." he said curtly.

"Why didn't you call me back when you got better? And when did you start hanging around with Sam's gang? I thought you didn't like them!"

"Sam's not a bad guy, okay. I was wrong to say things like that about him. Anyway, I thought it would be obvious why I didn't call back?" His face didn't change.

"Not very, if you ask me."

"I don't like you."

Wait-What?

"What?" I whispered, in shock.

"I don't want to be your friend anymore. I'm sick of pretending to like you." Damn that stony expression.

"Your joking, right? Please tell me your joking!" I began to tremble, tears burned my eyes. This couldn't be happening.

"As if I would ever be friends with you. I only felt sorry for you."That did it. I began to cry, to sob. Tears poured down my cheeks and my vision blurred.

"No! No! You can't!" I yelled, shaking my head.

He didn't answer but I swear I saw his mask break revealing the most broken looking expression, it left though before I could properly see.

"I hate you Jacob Black!" I sobbed, "I hate you so much!"I turned and ran inside, passing a very concerned Quil and Embry.

A few weeks later Quil became sick and when he came back he was one of them.

I had lost two of my best friends and the love of my life.

I was alone.

I stared unseeingly at the board as the teacher droned on about chemicals and acids. He was a short, fat man, with a large moustache and red face. He reminded me of a walrus. He was one of those teacher that put you to sleep when they give their long and boring speeches and then complain you aren't listening.

I could feel his gaze burning my back. Making me feel fluttery and giggly. Stupid. I wanted to yell at him to quit staring but I was to frightened to look into his eyes again, only to get lost. I could often feel his gaze. It started a week ago. I could even feel it all the way across the cafeteria when he was laughing with his friends and I was sat alone. There was a girl who sat with them now. Kim. She was Jared's girlfriend. It was beautiful yet it felt like you were intruding when you saw them together. They only had eyes for each other. Jared looked at Kim like she was the most precious thing in the world. Unfortunately she sat next to me in this class, so not only did I have to endure Jacob's, and sometimes the rest of his group's glances but also hers.

Mr Spence must have finally noticed Jacob's uninterested face with his beady little eyes, as he asked, "Mr Black, what chemical would you make by mixing these two together?"

I turned around to watch. Jacob jumped and looked around.

"Minus forty-two!" He yelled.

Clearly he forgot we were in chemistry not maths.

"Wrong! Please do refrain from staring at Miss Gray in my class." He turned back to the board.

A few people giggled as I blushed. Jacob's cheeks began to become darker and he quickly glanced at me before looking away, blushing even harder.

Finally the bell rang signalling the end of the day. I sighed. Freedom. I took my time putting my things into my bag before heading out if the door. I usually took my time so I didn't have to deal with their looks anymore.

Ever since Jacob had decided he couldn't pretend anymore, I had started walking to and from school. It didn't take that long. The only reason I had driven with Jacob was to spend more time with him. I usually take shortcut through the surrounding forests now.

When I get outside I can't help but look at him. They are all standing together, whispering amongst themselves. Then Jacob looks up and catches my eye. He grins uncertainly and I glare and turn away, even though it was so difficult not to. Suddenly a loud howl pierce the air. Nobody seems bothered about it, except them. They tense up, as if waiting for a fight. Jared gave an anxious looking Kim a quick, loving kiss before they all started to walk off.

I can't pretend I'm not curious as to what they are doing. I've only seen it happen a few times. Nevertheless, I ignore their retreating forms and carry on walking home.

You know what I love most about La Push, the trees. It makes it look so beautiful, especially on the rare sunny days. You'd think that because my father, Mark, is a writer I'd be good at writing, but actually I'm dyslexic so English isn't my forte, but art, now that's a different story. I often go down to the forest and sit in a small opening, filled with flowers just to draw. Its like my secret place, a place only I knew about. Even Jacob didn't know about it. I once saw a deer there and managed to get a picture of it before it gracefully leapt away. La Push was an artist's haven.

"Hello there."

I jumped and let out a small shriek. There in front of me, leaning against a tree, was a man. He was frighteningly beautiful, with caramel hair and smooth marble skin. His face looked to have been sculpted my the Gods. He wore denim jeans and a loose white shirt. My eyes widened even more when I saw his eyes. They were blood red, like those of a demon. He stared at me as if he were the predator and I was his prey. He unnerved me.

"It isn't safe for a pretty girl such as yourself, to be wandering around in the dark and dangerous woods."

I felt my cheeks become warm and knew they were now stained red.

"Yes, I suppose it isn't. W-well, I guess I should just go back." I stuttered.

I turned around only to step back in shock. He was right in front of me. But how? He had been right behind me before, how did he move so fast? He smirked at my obvious shock. It was then I noticed how sharp his canines were. There were long and pointed, like a cats'. He smirked even wider when he noticed where my eyes were looking.

"Awww, stay just a little longer." His arms were around me in a flash, he spun me round so my back was to his chest. He inhaled deeply, eyes fluttering closed. "Mmmm… You smell so good. Don't worry it won't hurt… much."

I felt his teeth press poke the side of my neck, ready to plunge. What was he? Suddenly, a loud growl erupted from in front of us. The man's eyes flew open in fear.

"No." He whispered.

He threw me to the ground and backed away. The growls got louder and were joined by the crunching of leaves and branches. They were close now. The man then turned and ran, so fast that I could only see a white blur before he was gone. He was quickly followed by six large bear-like creatures. Despite their they ran so quick and quiet. Then one came back. Wolves. They were huge wolves. This one was a russet colour with dark eyes, that were oh so familiar. He took hesitant steps towards me, trying to look as small as possible. I shuffled backwards until my back hit a tree. This was it. I was going to die. I covered my face with my hands and began to tremble. I could feel his warm breath near my face. I'm going to die.

I could hear the faint sound and snapping and the rustling of clothes. Two warm, calloused hands covered my own and gently pried them away from my face. I looked up into two dark and worried eyes.

"Jacob." I whispered before I slumped forward, greeting the darkness.

"So, let me get this straight, the legends are true and you, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul and Sam can turn into wolves and the man who attacked me was a vampire or 'cold one'." I asked, trying to remember it all.

He chuckled nervously, running his hands through his hair. "Yeah pretty much."

"Why are you being all nice to me now? I thought I was a charity case."

"No, Elijah, No! You are most definitely not a charity case!" He sighed, "I lied to you. I never made friends with you because I felt sorry for you. You're too special for that. I just wanted to protect you, keep you safe, I couldn't lose you because of my secret. I didn't mean to hurt you. You have no idea how hard it was to pretend to hate you."

"Oh." I looked down. "So, does this mean we're still best friends?" I asked looking hopeful.

He grinned, obviously relieved. "Yes!"

"Good. So anything else I should know?"

He became nervous again. "There is one thing. There's this thing called imprinting. It's where a wolf finds his soul mate. It's the most wonderful feeling, to look in her yes and feel so complete and whole." He sighed dreamily.

"You say it like you've imprinted." I said smiling.

"I have."

"Oh." That was the sound of my heart shattering with no hope of ever being fixed. He had found his soul mate, his one and only, meaning no hope for me. I had to stay strong though, for him. "What's she like?"

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She has creamy white skin and the most beautiful brown eyes that light up whenever she's excited. Her hair is soft the touch. She like an angel with a very cute dark side. She so smart and sweet and selfless. She's way out of my league. I've always loved her, even when we were children. I made a few mistakes but I really hope she'll forgive me." He grinned, completely oblivious to my torn up expression.

"Hey, Elijah, whoa! What's wrong? Are you okay?" I looked panicked as I sobbed into my hands. I couldn't do this.

"No I'm not okay. I absolutely hate feeling this way. I hate you for making me feel this way. I hate loving you even though I know you destined to be with someone else. I hate it1" I sobbed not caring if I was being selfish.

"Wait! You love me?"

I stopped. What had I done?

"Elijah please answer me! Do you love me?"

I nodded. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I bet you hate me! I promise I'll never bring it up again, just please don't stop being friends with me-" I was cut off.

I'd always imagined what it would be like to kiss those lips but I never thought it would ever feel like this. He was so warm and soft. It sent jolts and electricity up and down my body, awakening a fire that now had free roam to burn. All too soon his lips left mine leaving me dazed and confused.

"What-?"

He kissed me again quickly. H left his face close to mine, so that his nose was brushing against mine.

"You silly girl! You're my imprint! I've always loved you. I love you." He whispered before kissing me again.

Finally. Finally I had my happily ever after. I wasn't the girl on the sidelines or the girl who was always second. I was first in the boy's eyes and that was fine with me.


End file.
